


Classroom

by tornyourdress



Category: History Boys - Bennett
Genre: M/M, yuletide2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a teacher, always a teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classroom

This is a classroom. A fucking _classroom_. (Not a _fucking_ classroom, his brain notes sharply. His brain thinks it's funny. His brain is clearly not working today.)

What he has been hired to do: teach. Educate. Get them through the exams. Get them into university. Get himself a permanent job so that he can continue to do this, year after year after year, stretching out into infinity. He's done all that. They're in. They're on their way.

And he is ready to take up his position as the new Hector, it seems.

Touch the boys and you're a fool and they know it. He knows he shouldn't be doing this. But Dakin is not a boy when he's on his knees. How the _fuck_ did that happen? He's supposed to be the one on the floor, getting his trousers creased and his jaw cramped. That was the suggestion. The offer. Whatever the appropriate term is for when a student propositions you.

Former student, he reminds himself, as though it makes a difference. As though it makes it all okay.

He has his right hand on Dakin's head, guiding him, murmuring instructions, critiquing him the same way he would if he were writing an essay. More emphasis on this point. More pressure here. Need to sustain that argument. Need to keep lapping your tongue right – oh fuck yes – there.

There is no such thing as a former student. Even when they are like Dakin, confident and self-assured, they are still looking up at you.

Advice for exams: take your time, but not too much time. Dakin, slow down, for fuck's sake. It's not a race. Not too slow. There. Yes.

There is no such thing as a former teacher, either. He brings his left hand up to his mouth to muffle the moans.


End file.
